The Date
by YuMePoO
Summary: SephirothxCloud, Pregame: Who knew that riding a chocobo could be such a turn on?


Title: The Date

Part 1 of 2: The Problem

Pairings: Sephiroth x Cloud

This could not be happening, Sephiroth thought to himself as he watched his lithe blonde doing something as innocent as playing a simple game at the wonder square. His vivid imagination was running rampant with thoughts of how a certain silver-haired General can get a certain spiky haired blonde to preform those specific moves in entirely another location whist under different…. Circumstances…

Have some control! The General angrily admonished himself, trying valiantly to look away from such provocative imagery but found his eyes involuntary straying back to the cause of his slowly tightening leather pants. But the way that Cloud's clothing tightened and slacked as the small blonde moved his body, the way his hair swayed and the way a light sheen of sweet was becoming visible along the boy's neck and spreading across his face set in such determination. Sephiroth had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape as he watched the blondes pink tongue swiped over his lower lip as Cloud panted slightly, his body moving to and fro in time with the beat.

Why had he decided to take his blonde here in the first place? That thought had Sephiroth scratching for an answer before it dawned on him 'Zackary' An image of the grinning dark-haired SOLDIER flashed through his mind as the General's jade eyes continued to watch the way the blondes hips move up and down… up and down…. STOP IT! Sephiroth mentally screamed as the situation within the leather of his pants became more than just slightly uncomfortable.

It was just his luck that 'Zackary', as he was known to Sephiroth when the General was displeased with his second in command, had to of picked the wonder square of all places for him to take his young and rather energetic blonde out for a date. The General could feel his mouth dry instantly at the sight before him as the said blonde glanced back over his shoulder, an excited smile spreading over his face as his blue eyes shone with ecstasy, before his attention turned back to his game.

Will this game never finish! Sephiroth could almost feel the wandering eyes of others roaming over the body of /his/ blonde, it was bad enough that he had to watch the stimulating scene before him let alone put up with their wandering eyes as well. Not noticing the air around himself dropping a few degrees in some areas, although if he did he was sure to feel it was still felt warm in a few… others area's, Sephiroth focused his full attention onto Cloud as the blonde trooper continued to ride the mechanical chocobo(1) through its virtual racetrack.

Sephiroth had more than once wondered what went through the developers mind as they created such a provocative piece of gaming equipment, and momentarily wondered if they even /considered/ the effects it would have on the rider's lovers and the public in general?

"Damn, came in second place"

Sephiroth didn't even hear Cloud's words as he carefully watched the blonde sat down onto the plastic saddled chocobo, his mind far too absorbed into thinking of painful ways to punish those who dared to entertain thoughts of his blonde!

"….S…Seph?"

Breaking out of his thoughts at the hesitant tone in Cloud's voice, Sephiroth strode forwards and took hold of the young blondes hand, holding it possessively as he growled out "Come with me"

Unmindful of everything around him, Sephiroth ploughed through the crowd dragging the small blonde behind him. Scarring the gaming pallor's other customers out of his way as he stormed by, the silver-haired General harshly yanked on Cloud's hand when he felt the blonde lag behind. Dragging him around the corner, Sephiroth pushed his blonde up against the wall, ignoring the boy's squeak of surprise as he glared at the trapped trooper, mako eyes glowing eerily in the darkened street as they peered down to the blonde below.

Ignoring the confusion swimming within the crystal blue depths of the blonde, Sephiroth crushed his lips against Cloud's. Pouring forth all of the repressed desire as images of his lovers sleek and sweaty body flashed through his minds eye. Feeling the body beneath his hands tremble, whether fear or excitement Sephiroth didn't know, Jade eyes narrowed slightly before the General bit out "This is your own fault for flaunting yourself in such a provocative manner" Before dragging the confused and slightly dazed blonde behind him and back towards their room at the Ghost hotel.

End

(1) The Chocobo version is based on the horseracing game you can find in some arcades, can't remember the name of it though LOL Couldn't help but write this fic when Yume and I came across it in our adventure to the gaming arcade the other week XD

Ja

ozzypoos


End file.
